Drown
by Liger Tiger
Summary: The younger cats stay behind in the junkyard, even when there is supposedly a dangerous storm coming that could cause a flood.
1. Chapter 1

_Pouncival's point of view_

The sky was dark, even though it was the middle of the day. Pounce could see dark clouds covering the gray sky. The other cats in the junkyard seemed to have taken notice too. Rumpleteazer looked nervously around, asking Munkustrap what was happening. Alonzo was sitting with Victoria and Jemima, but got up to join Munkustrap and Tugger. "Is there going to be a storm?" Jemima asked as Pounce came to sit down next to her.

"Or maybe Victoria is just using her demonic powers to kill us all." Pounce suggested.

"If I could do that, I would only kill you." Victoria said. A loud rumbling sound came from the distance and a flash of lighting appeared afterwards.

"So are you a good demon or a bad demon?" Pounce asked her.

"Everybody get to shelter! This doesn't look like it is going to be a kind storm!" Alonzo ordered. All the cats separated, most of them climbing over the junkyard walls. The only cats left were Pounce, Tumble, Jemima, Victoria, Etcy, Plato, and Misto. "Come on, the junkyard is to dangerous to stay in, it may flood!"

"I'm not leaving!" Pounce shouted, climbing up to sit on his chair.

"Yeah, he has a death wish." Etcy noted.

"To bad it never kills him." Victoria mumbled.

"I won't leave without him." Plato said.

"You don't even know that it is going to flood, it has never happened before." Tumble added.

"The junkyard is right next to a heavily flowing river and we could have a lot of rainfall; it looks like this place is going to flood!" Alonzo hissed.

"In that case, I will be happy to die right here! On my throne!" Pounce said, pawing at his chair.

"We'll be fine; if it does start to flood, we will leave." Jemima said.

"Fine, just please be safe." Alonzo sighed, reluctant to leave. Alonzo left the junkyard along with Cassandra, Munkustrap, and Tugger. The remaining cats watched the rest of the clouds come in. Then the rain started; it was light, but got heavier. Small rumbles of thunder could be heard and little clashes of lighting lit up the sky. Pounce was sitting proudly on his chair, puffing out his chest fur. Jemima, Plato, Victoria, and Misto sat on the car hood, trying to ease their boredom. Etcy and Tumble were wrestling in little puddles on the junkyard floor, splashing each other with icy cold droplets. Pounce looked up miserably at the sky as he was pelted with heavy raindrops.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

. . .

_**Pouncival's point of view**_

The sky had turned completely dark gray as the sun was completely covered by heavy clouds. Rain was pouring heavily, but Pounce continued to sit on his chair while Plato and Victoria sat with each other in the oven. Misto crawled into his pipe, shaking the water cold droplets of his fur. Etcy and Tumble sat out in the open, playing in the now pond size puddles. Jemima climbed up to sit with Pounce. They could see lighting flashing in the distance. "I'm sorry that I convinced you to stay here," Pounce whispered, shivering. "We could possibly end up in a flood."

"Well, I certainly was not going to leave you here alone." she replied, trying to sound cheerful.

"This is my home. I didn't want to be scared away by some little storm, but now I see it isn't going to be so little." he mumbled.

. . .

_**Tumblebrutus's point of view**_

Tumble jumped into a huge puddle and felt the cold water spray in his face. He was soaking wet. Rain was heavily pelting his fur and the ground of the junkyard was starting to flood. A thin sheet of water started to form under his paws. "That can't be good."

He heard a low rumbling of thunder and the sound of rushing water from outside the junkyard. He decided to take a look outside the junkyard walls. He crawled through a small hole leading outside the junkyard. He thought about the river Alonzo told him about. The junkyard was outside of a large forest. The wide river ran through the forest, but not to far away from where he stood. Tumble ran through the bramble undergrowth and into the thick forest. It seemed like he had run into the rainforest. The large trees made a thick canopy over the forest, blocking out the sky. He could see nothing but trees and he couldn't see the sky. Looking ahead, he saw a large river and water was quickly crashing over the banks. The junkyard was downhill from this spot. If the water got any higher, it could easily make its way toward the junkyard. "Defiantly not good."

. . .

_**Pouncival's point of view**_

It had been an hour since Pounce saw Tumble sneaking out of the junkyard. He wondered if he would come back. "I'll be right back." Pounce whispered to Jemima, who seemed to be falling asleep, even under the pouring rain. He jumped down from the chair and ran over to the hole Tumble disappeared through. The minute he put is paw into the hole, something slammed into him. Pounce rolled over and saw Tumble, who was panting heavily. "Where have you been?" Pounce hissed.

"The river." Tumble panted, running his paw over his rib cage.

What? Why?" Pounce asked exasperated.

"It's overflowing," Tumble coughed, "I practically had to outrun it. With the combined water from the rain and the river, this place it will surely flood." Pounce felt rushing water under his paws and looked over at the hole. Water was coming through it.

"Oh no," Pounce exclaimed, "It's already started."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pouncival's point of view**_

Water was rushing through the hole quickly and nearly pushed Tumble over. "We need to cover it with something!" Pounce ordered as Tumble fought the current that was trying to push him over. They heard a large crash and even more water came through the hole.

"What was that? What are we supposed to do?" Tumble snarled finally being pushed over by the water. Tumble popped his head out of the water, gasping for air. The water started to fill up the floor of the junkyard. Water came faster through the hole, but settled calmly in the wide area of the junkyard. With the combined water from the river and the rain, Pounce and Tumble's paws were underwater. The water rushed so quickly through the hole, it felt like a tidal wave. The junkyard was starting to flood even faster.

"Get somewhere high up!" Tumble jumped onto the top of the oven with Etcetera and Misto. Pouncival splashed through the water and jumped up onto the hood of the car. He climbed up to his chair where Jemima was. Rain was still pouring down and the thunder was even louder. A flash of lighting crashed just overhead where Jemima and Pouncival were sitting. Jemima pressed her pelt against Pounce's. Suddenly, a flash of lighting came over them and struck the wall behind the chair. It was hot and cause tiny sparks. Small flames lit little smoke clouds, but was quickly extinguished by the rain. The chair tipped forward, sending Jemima and Pounce falling into the water below.

. . .

_**Pouncival's point of view**_

Pouncival felt himself falling, but the fall hadn't last long. Before he could turn himself around onto his feet, he felt his back crash through the surface of the freezing water. He hit the floor of the junkyard (which was now at least a two feet underwater). He heard another splash and he saw Jemima's body fall through the water. He started to paw his way up to the surface, even though he never learned how to swim, but he watched his dad and Plato before. His head broke through the surface of the water and he felt the air flow through his mouth as he gasped. He saw Jemima's limp body floating partly underwater. "Jemima!"

He reached her eventually, but he had worn himself out. The water had turned into tiny waves, since rain was still pouring down and water from the overflowing river continued to flow through the hole. Pounce grabbed the scruff of her neck and tried to swim toward a pile of junk along the junkyard walls. The water forced him underwater and he struggled to keep his head out of water. The combined weight of his and Jemima's bodies dragged him down. The fact that both their pelts were soaking and underwater didn't make the situation any better. "Help!" he cried, but water poured into his mouth. He heard Jemima shiver and cough. She opened her eyes half way and looked up at him. "Ok Jemmy, I need you to stay awake and continue breathing if it is possible. Tumble! Victoria! Etcy! Misto! Plato! Some one! I could use a paw!" Pounce called out.

Pounce felt all his energy fade from his body and he started to slow down. He felt his hold on Jemima's scruff loosen. He clamped his jaws down as hard as he could onto her scruff. He was growing more tired. He let go of Jemima's scruff as his head went underwater. "Jemima!" he tried to say, but he was already underwater and only bubbles came out of his mouth. He could barely breath and closed his eyes. He heard a splash and forced his eyes open. A light brown paw came over him and sharp teeth grabbed his scruff, pulling him out of the water. Air had never felt sweeter. He opened his eyes and saw Plato dragging him toward the car hood, which was half way underwater. Plato climbed on top of it and released Pounce's scruff. Pounce felt so light, yet so weak. He was freezing and started to shiver madly.

"Jemima!" he exclaimed, suddenly opening his eyes.

. . .

_**Plato's point of view**_

Plato looked around for Jemima while Pounce looked on worriedly. Tumble jumped down next to Plato and stood over Pounce. "Stay still!" Tumble told Pounce, holding his brother down.

"Look, you may be my brothers, but if you don't save Jemima I will kill you!" Pounce hissed. Plato noticed a reddish-black body floating in the water. Her eyes were not open and she was not moving.

"I see her!" Plato said, jumping into the water. He swam toward her and grabbed her scruff. She was a lot smaller then him, making her easier to carry then Pounce. He swam back to the others and gently lay Jemima down next to Pounce. She coughed and opened her eyes and looked at Pounce.

"Hi, how you doing?" Pounce asked sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pouncival's point of view**_

"Hey kid, I almost died for you. I hope you were worth it." Pounce said, hugging Jemima. "Now if you were Victoria, things would of gone a little different." Misto jumped down next to the other cats. Pounce, Plato, Tumble, Jemima, and Misto were all sitting on the hood of the dismantled car, but Etcy and Victoria were not there.

"Where's Etcy?" Tumble asked. The others looked around, but Etcy wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's Victoria?" Plato asked. She wasn't there either.

"Oh no." Misto said, looking at the water. It was still rising. Plato looked at the water and tried to jump in, but Misto grabbed him.

"Let go of me! I have to save her!" Plato hissed, trying to get Misto to release him.

"You don't know if she's in the water!" Misto said, still holding on to Plato.

"I have to make sure, don't I?" Plato snarled.

"What about Etcetera? She could be drowning to." Tumble cut in. "Plato, the water is rising and getting stronger and faster; you can swim, but not that well."

"But I can't leave her!" Plato broke down.

"What about Etcy?" Tumble hissed. Plato sat down and Misto let go of him.

"What are we going to do?" Jemima asked.

"I'm going to get Victoria." Plato replied, jumping into the water before Misto could react.

"Plato, are you crazy?" Misto hissed as Plato popped his head out of the water.

"Yeah, he plans to rescue the white demon from the deepest darkest underworld!" Pounce exclaimed.

"Etcetera needs help too!" Tumble said, jumping into the water after Plato.

. . .

_Pouncival's point of view_

"Plato, Tumble! Are you crazy?" Misto hissed at the cats' heads sticking out of the water.

"We need to find them!" Plato insisted, diving under the water.

"I can't loose Etcetera! She's my best friend!" Tumble said firmly, following swiftly after Plato.

"Fine, they can commit suicide." Misto mumbled harshly, climbing up to Pouncival's tipped chair. He started digging around.

"What do you suppose he's looking for?" Jemima whispered to Pounce.

"Let's see." Pounce replied quietly. He silently up behind Misto. "What are you doing?" he asked Misto, causing him to jump. Misto stopped digging and turned towards him.

"Nothing!" he said blankly.

"Looks like something." Pounce pointed out.

"Why do you care?" Misto hissed, turning away from Pounce to continue digging.

"Why did you try to stop Plato?" Pounce asked suddenly. Misto stopped and looked at him with evil eyes.

"What do you mean?" he snapped.

"You tried to stop Plato from jumping in the water and yet Victoria may be drowning." Pounce explained, staying rather calm.

"You don't know that she is drowning." Misto snarled, his chest fur puffing in anger.

"I don't that she is safe on land either. I am just stating what I see." Pounce replied with a grin, excited for Misto's next ridiculous answer.

"This is ridiculous." Misto ignored the comment and started to look around.

"Are you looking for her?" Pounce asked as his grin grew larger. Misto glared at him, but said nothing. "Did you think that. . . if you stopped Plato and looked for her yourself that. . . maybe she would think that Plato doesn't care and you do? You think that if you find her first, she will be with you and ditch my brother?"

Misto continued to glare at him before he turned away. He climbed higher out of Pounce's sight before he could say anything else. Pounce climbed back down to Jemima, yet continued to watch where Misto disappeared.

"What was that about?" Jemima asked, running a paw over Pounce's head.

"We have to keep an eye on him." Pounce mumbled, feeling rather worried about what was going to happen next.

. . .

_**Plato's point of view**_

The water was unbearably cold. Plato felt like his limbs were slowly freezing. His paws could no longer touch the bottom of the junkyard, yet it continued raining. "How long is it going to rain?" Tumble hissed at the dark sky, begging the clouds to clear away. Lightning flashed across the sky and struck the walls of the junkyard.

"Tumble, we need to stay underwater as much as possible! If the lightning hits the top of the water, we could get fried. We don't have much of a better chance underwater either, but its better than nothing!" Plato shouted over the loud clash of lightning overhead.

"Look!" Tumble said motioning behind Plato with his paw. Plato turned around and they saw a bundle of white fur bobbing up and down in the water.

"Victoria?" Plato gasped, swimming toward her. Plato grabbed her scruff in his teeth and looked around for anything out of water. Plato was a lot stronger and bigger then Pouncival so it wasn't as hard for him to carry Victoria.

"Over there!" Tumble pointed out, swimming to a tiny platform that hadn't been completely covered in water yet. Plato followed him and they lifted Victoria onto it. They climbed up onto the platform and tried to find out where they are. They were on the other side of the junkyard and it may not seem very large for any human, but for a cat it was pretty long. Tumble looked over Victoria, examining ever inch of her. "She's still breathing so she'll be ok."

"What about Etcetera?" Plato asked, shaking the water off his pelt.

. . .

_**Plato's point of view**_

After a few minutes Victoria opened her eyes, leaning on her side to cough out water. "You want to tell me how you ended up over here?" Plato asked, trying not to sound annoyed, but his eyes said otherwise.

"Etcy and I decided to look around and maybe find a higher place to rest on if the water got to high." she replied, coughing out more water.

"Did you also consider suicide?" Tumble cut in, not excluding any hint of annoyance.

"I fell!" she hissed, glaring angrily at him.

"Where's Etcy?" Tumble asked, avoiding her gaze.

"She was climbing around near this platform before I fell in. I would think she would still be around here." Victoria answered bitterly, rolling her eyes at Tumble. The platform was going to be underwater sooner than they would like. Many deep ditches were near the platform (most likely to act as dumpsters for spare or smaller trash) and they quickly filling up with water. Tumble looked down a few of them, hoping that he might Etcy. Each was only a few feet deep, so it wouldn't take long for it to fill up. One of the bigger ones was around eight feet deep and at the bottom was Etcetera, limp and lifeless.

"Etcy!" Tumble cried. He tried to jump in, but Plato grabbed his tail.

"Not so fast. Slowly climb down do you don't get hurt." Plato hissed, spitting out the fur from his brother's tail. Tumble slowly inched his way down the side of the ditch. A tiny pool of water was forming around Etcetera's body. Tumble reached her and grabbed her scruff. After a few minutes, Tumble managed to pull her out. They decided to swim back to the others after they regained some strength. Etcetera was still unconscious, but Plato and Tumble carried her as they swam while Victoria followed. They reached the hood of the car where Pounce and Jemima was sitting. It was not completely underwater yet, but water had started to wash up underneath their paws. They laid Etcy down and huddled together for warmth. "She'll live." Plato said happily, watching Etcy's side rise and fall slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pouncival's point of view**_

Everyone was sitting around, just watching the water get higher. The junkyard must be at least six feet underwater now and the rain was beginning to lighten, yet it still came down. The river must have calmed down since the water stopped flowing through the hole in the wall (earlier in the story Plato and Pounce tried to block a hole in the wall so water couldn't come through it). "Now only if the rain would stop." Tumble sighed, ruffling his fur with his paw.

"Well since the water stopped flowing through that hole, the water shouldn't get that much higher." Pounce pointed out, flicking his tail over Etcetera's face. Etcy suddenly opened her eyes and started coughing furiously, grabbing Pounce's tail and sinking her teeth into it. "Morning sunshine." Pounce joked, wincing in pain.

"Well I'm alive, but I shouldn't be." Etcy replied, letting go of Pounce's tail.

"Why don't we kill Victoria to make up for it then!" Pounce suggested, rubbing his tail.

"Why shouldn't you be alive?" Plato asked as he put Pounce in a headlock.

"You guys risked your lives to rescue me, yet I put all of our lives in danger when I suggested we should look for a way out of the junkyard."

"Were all fine and that's what's important." Plato insisted firmly.

"I still think we should kill Victoria. All demons have to be vanquished eventually!" Pounce mumbled, trying to get out of Plato's headlock. Tumble looked around and realized something was wrong.

"Where's Misto?"

. . .

_**Misto's point of view**_

Misto sat on the highest point of the junkyard wall, which was far away from the other cats. The junkyard may not look so big to humans, but it was pretty big to a cat. He was on the opposite side of the junkyard since he preferred to keep to himself then rely on the others. On any normal day, he would always enjoy socializing with the other cats, but he felt on edge around Pounce and Plato. He and Pounce normally enjoyed hanging out, but Pounce always had to mention that Victoria was with Plato. Misto and Tumble always get along since Tumble only cares about Etcy and not about his brothers' relationships. Misto noticed a mouse sheltering itself under a broken umbrella. He crouched down and crept toward it, but a loud crash interrupted his hunt. Bits and pieces of rubbish fell down all around Misto and the mouse disappeared. "Darn it!" Misto hissed, digging after the mouse.

"Give it up boy." growled a harsh voice. Misto saw a large, long haired black and orange cat standing above him on a three legged table. Misto gazed at him, wide-eyed and speechless. "Surprised? Don't be."

"How did you find me?" Misto asked, looking down at his paws.

"I'm a famous criminal Mistoffelees, I think I can find my own son." Macavity replied coldly.

"What do you want?" Misto sighed.

"Just want to know what my boy has been up to. Surely you haven't been following in my line of work."

"I'm sorry that I don't kill or steal. That type of work didn't quite suit me. . . despite your best efforts." Misto mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"You ran away from me. . . why?" Macavity asked, ignoring Misto's comment.

Misto thought for a moment about his answer. He wanted Macavity to know exactly how he felt. "You were raising me to be a cold-blooded killer. You beat me up and made me fight for food! You never cared about me as your son. . . . only your fighter!"

"I'm sorry, but that's who I am! My dad did that to me. I didn't know how to take care of a kitten!" Macavity snapped.

"You scared mom away! Why didn't you let her keep me?"

"I wanted a son and I thought I could raise you! I didn't want my own blood not to know who I was and I was prepared to take care of my kids!"

"You abandoned Victoria!" Misto pointed out, his chest fur puffing out in anger.

"I made sure that Skimbleshanks found her. I knew she wouldn't be as strong as you and be able to survive the treatment I put you through. I thought about giving you up to, but you were older." Macavity replied calmly.

"I guess I can live with that. . . dad." Misto sighed, sitting back on his haunches. Macavity jumped down next to him and sat down across from Misto.

"What's going on with you? Beside being trapped in this watery death trap?"

"I failed once again to get what I want and I continue to be jealous of her mate." Misto mumbled, sitting forward on his stomach.

"As you already know, I went through somewhat of the same thing." Macavity said, rolling over on his back in comfort.

"You killed Pounce and his brothers' mom cause she wouldn't be with you. . . and you killed their sister too!" Misto snapped. He did not want anyone to think what he did is anything like what this father did.

"I am not proud of that event. I should have thought about the sons and the cruelty of killing that kitten." Macavity confessed, but he looked more annoyed than guilty.

"Yeah well, my crush loves one of the sons and he just simply won't give her up!" Misto hissed, completely ignoring Macavity's comment.

"Well I almost killed one of the boys before. I wanted to fight him, cause you know I can get bored easily, but he accidentally got hit by a car."

"That was Pounce. Plato went crazy when he thought Pounce died. He can't bear loosing a loved one." Misto said, which made Macavity roll back over on his stomach.

"Plato's the boy?" Macavity guessed.

"Yeah, and since I'm the son of the cat who killed Plato's mom and we both like the same cat, we constantly fight."

"What are you going to do with him?" Macavity asked, quite interested now, but Misto just shrugged his shoulders.

"We have fought and argued, yet he never gives up."

"You said Plato couldn't stand loosing loved ones?" Macavity repeated the earlier comment.

"Yeah." Misto clarified, unsure about what Macavity was getting at.

Macavity's grin grew from ear to ear. "I have an idea."

**Another Author's Note: This chapter really pushes the question on whether or not Misto is a good guy. I wanted to give Macavity a good side, yet include his bad side too.** **Basically what has just happened is that Misto has been reunited with his father Macavity after running away and they had a long conversation explaining things to each other. Now Macavity has come up with a plan to get Misto what he wants.**

**One more thing, if you are a little confused my other story **_Growing Up_** should help a little to explain things.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Misto's point of view**_

It had been several hours since Misto had talked to Macavity. He could not believe that the conversation between them had gone so well. Rain had begun to pour again, even though it had stopped for a while. The water that covered the junkyard floor didn't seem like it was going anywhere anytime soon. The junkyard was now seven feet underwater and the sun had begun to set. Misto was sitting on high ground and the water would never reach him. The other cats had to move to higher ground where Pouncival's chair is hung up since the water had started to cover the top of the car hood where they originally camped out. Misto noticed a mouse scurrying out from the corner of his eye. He turned to look at it and it ran back under the cover of the junk. "Could have had him!" Misto hissed.

"Don't you ever give up on things you can't get?" Macavity snarled, driving Misto's annoyance even further.

"Dad." Misto mewed politely, despite his annoyance with him.

"Well, answer the question."

"I'm not giving up on Victoria, am I?" Misto snapped.

"Smart boy." Macavity said.

"So what's this brilliant plan you have set up?"

"You will have to wait like everyone else." Macavity answered happily.

"Dad, what are you going to do?" Misto questioned suspiciously.

"Whatever I have to."

"Don't kill anyone." Misto begged, dead serious.

"I won't unless it is necessary, but if they attack me then-"

"At least give me an outline of this story!" Misto interrupted rudely.

"Fine, the oldest is my target."

"Oldest who is the target of what?" Misto asked, totally confused.

"Not saying another word." Macavity replied, but Misto was not convinced.

"Just please don't kill anyone. . . yet."

. . .

**Author's Note: For this chapter, you need to know what the junkyard looks like pretty well. Watch the movie again if you have to. I am trying to describe it as best I can so have mercy on me. **

**By the way, Macavity has a nickname for Pounce, Stripes, because Pounce has stripes (duh) and he enjoys annoying him. He names Tumble Patch because Tumble has patches (duh again).**

**. . .**

_**Tumblebrutus point of view**_

Everyone was just sitting around, watching the sun set. Rain had begun pouring down, just when they thought it was going to go away. The river outside of the junkyard wasn't flooding into the junkyard, yet it was sure to do that again soon. Most of the river seemed to have poured into the junkyard already and yet the water continued to rise. Tumble was sitting on the car hood with Etcetera and they were sitting in at least four inches of water (water was beginning to cover the top of the car hood). Etcetera was splashing him in the face and he could hear Pounce and Victoria arguing and Jemima trying to calm them down. Plato was swimming slowly around in the water. If they weren't at risk of drowning, this could almost be like a vacation. The water was rising very quickly and hopefully the clouds could only hold so much rain. It was like Etcy read his mind when she said- "How long can it possibly rain?"

"Maybe if we sacrifice Victoria, the gods will make the rain go away!" Pounce suggested with a large grin.

"Or we could sacrifice the loud mouth stupid fur ball!" Victoria snapped.

"Or you both could shut up!" Jemima suggested and they both looked at her in surprise. "What? I can't be peacemaker all the time!" Plato had gotten out of the water and stood behind Etcy.

"You here that?" he asked, pricking his ears up. Suddenly, Macavity jumped down behind Plato and put him in a headlock. Tumble heard everyone gasp and Plato struggle to get free.

"Don't waste your time." Macavity hissed, putting his claws up against Plato's head.

"Why don't you let go of him?" Pounce snarled.

"Make me stripes." Macavity growled back. Macavity let go of Plato and climbed lightning fast up to where Pounce was standing. He jumped down in front of Pounce and grabbed him by the neck. Jemima jumped onto Macavity's back and he let go of Pounce, pushing him down. Macavity grabbed Jemima and threw her against a broken pole. She hit the pole and landed hard on the ground. Victoria leaned over her, trying to get her to wake, but to no avail. Macavity turned to Pounce again and grabbed him by his neck and dug his claws into his side.

"This will be the last time I see you stripes. . . say hi to your mother for me." Macavity whispered in Pouncival's ear. He tore his claws out of Pounce's side and threw him over the edge of the platform. Tumble watched Pounce fall and hit the surface of the water and he noticed Macavity turn towards Victoria, who was still leaning over Jemima. Tumble rushed forward and climbed up the side of the platform to where Macavity stood. Plato stayed with Etcy and pushed her behind him and Macavity turned to look at Tumble. This was the first time Tumble had ever faced him. "Ah, stripe's brother. I haven't named you yet. . . perhaps patch?" Macavity asked happily.

"Call me whatever you want, but it will be your last words!" Tumble hissed, feeling a lot fiercer then he thought he could be.

"Patch, why can't we be friends? Stripes just made a fatal mistake. You don't want to join him do you?" Macavity played with him, grinning evilly.

"You have been hunting me and my brothers for quite some time and you still have failed to kill us." Tumble laughed.

"Well when I almost killed stripes before when he got hit by that car and now he is sinking to the bottom of this garbage bowl." Macavity replied, looking over the side of the platform.

"Tumble, take him out already! Now isn't a good time to talk!" Plato shouted from bellow them.

"Now see I can't give him a nickname because he doesn't have any patterns, and it would seem like such a waste of time since I am going to kill him." Macavity said, motioning to Plato.

"You can't kill him, me, or anyone else and Pounce will be OK when he's helping me wipe your green blood of the walls." Tumble hissed, unsheathing his claws.

"Yeah, whatever." Macavity replied, walking passed Tumble toward Victoria. Tumble turned around and clawed Macavity across the back, much to his surprise. Macavity roared in pain and turned to Tumble, his eyes burning with anger. "I don't care what Misto says. I am going to tear you to shreds!" He rushed toward Tumble and dug his claws into his side and back. He slashed Tumble across the face and tore his claws out of his side. Dazed, Tumble fell to the floor and Macavity kicked him in the chest. Tumble was bleeding from his side, head, and back. A giant gash ran down along his back and he had four large bleeding claw marks in his side. Blood poured across his face and his chest burned.

"Tumble!" he heard Plato and Etcy shout together. Macavity jumped down in front of them and grabbed Plato, pushing Etcy out of the way. He put his claws up to Plato's head and put him into a headlock.

"Today is not a good day for you is it? One brother drowning and another bleeding to death in three different places. I can't help but wonder, who will die first?" Macavity laughed as Plato struggled to escape. Etcy advanced toward Macavity, but he tightened his grip around Plato's neck and pushing his claws closer to Plato's face. "Move and he dies."

"I'll be ok." Plato insisted. Victoria was still leaning over Jemima and Tumble was lying on the ground near them. Etcy was a few feet away from Plato and Macavity and Pounce's limp body was floating on the water.

"My work here is done." Macavity smiled and there was a loud crash and smoke filled the air. It took a few minutes for it to clear and when it did, Macavity was gone, and so was Plato.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Etcetera's point of view**_

Etcetera's mind was racing too fast for the rest of her body to catch up with. Her eyes kept skipping from Pounce, to Tumble, and to Victoria, who was holding Jemima in her shaking paws. "Victoria?" she cried, gazing at Pounce's body floating in the water.

"Yeah." Victoria whimpered back, tears running down her face.

"What happened?" Etcy asked. Her entire body was shaking violently and her voice was cracking in fear.

"I don't know, but we have to do something." Victoria replied, but she didn't have any idea of what to do.

"Pounce!" Etcy cried, jumping into the water and she swam to him and grabbed his scruff. He was heavy, but she fought hard to make her way back to shore. "You're OK Pounce, but I have no idea how you're alive." She dragged him ashore and laid him down on his side.

"Are you going to be ok for a minute?" Etcy asked when she noticed his eyes open slightly. Pounce nodded and she climbed up to where Victoria was.

"Tumble." Victoria whispered, flicking her tail toward where Tumble was lying. Etcetera ran over to him and lifted his head up in her paws.

"Where's Macavity?" Tumble coughed, breathing hard. His fur was bloodstained and he wouldn't let go of his torn side.

"He's gone. . . and so is Plato."

"Pounce?" Tumble asked.

"He's resting on shore, but he'll be ok. . . for now." she replied, glancing over the edge down at Pounce. He was grasping his side and looked in a great deal of pain.

"Where's Misto?" Tumble asked and he sounded rather angry.

"I don't know, why?"

"I think he has something to do with this." Tumble hissed, coughing up some blood, much to Etcy's dismay.

"Victoria! Lie Jemima down for a minute and help Pouncival up here! We all have to stay together!" Etcy ordered. Victoria laid Jemima down and climbed down to Pouncival. After a few minutes, Pounce and Victoria joined them and brought Jemima over. They all sat in a group and Etcy helped clean Tumble wounds while Victoria helped Pounce. Neither Pounce nor Tumble's wounds would stop bleeding. Jemima started to wake, but she was still very weak. Rain kept coming down and thunder could be heard in the distance.

At least an hour had past and Pounce's side wound had stopped bleeding, but it still hurt. Tumble's side wound had stopped bleeding as well, yet his back and face gashes continued bleeding painfully. Jemima had gained consciousness again, but she restrained from much movement. Etcetera continued to tend to Tumble's wounds while Victoria kept watch for Misto or Plato.

"We have to find Misto." Tumble demanded, wincing occasionally when Etcy touched his more tender wounds.

"We could probably use his help." Victoria added, not understanding how much Tumble was angry.

"He won't help! He must have had something to do with this!" Pounce interrupted rudely.

"What would make you think that?" Etcy asked in surprised.

"He wouldn't come help when Macavity attacked, and I doubt he left the junkyard."

"It's an arguably case." Tumble said. "Let's just see."

. . .

_**Misto's point of view**_

Misto had been secretly watching the other cats for some time and he knew they were on to him. If they found out that he was in on the plan with Macavity on attacking them, he would be in for the worst. TO make things worse, Macavity appeared and he looked as fierce as ever. "What happened?" Misto asked angrily.

"They were going to attack so I had to make the first move." Macavity replied calmly.

"Dad, what have you done?"

"What I had to do." Macavity said plainly.

"Where's Plato?" Misto questioned harshly.

"He didn't escape. I have him."

"Where?"

"That shouldn't matter!" Macavity hissed, giving into his annoyance with his son.

"There on to me now thanks to you."

"Well we won't worry about it until later." Macavity suggested.

"I don't have till later." Misto hissed.

"Relax. Everything will be ok. They have no proof that you have anything to do with me." Macavity insisted, but he didn't sound to convincing.

"Fine. I'll make something up." Misto said, but he had a very bad feeling about the whole thing. "But where is Plato?"

. . .

_**Plato's point of view**_

Plato woke up on a cold stone floor. It must be Macavity's lair. It was dark and cave like and his minion was standing in the only exit. Light shone through the exit, but the cave was still relatively dark. He was forced to stay in the back of cave where there would be no hope of escaping. He was lying on the ground clutching his wounded side. When Macavity's minion attacked him a few hours before, he tore into his side and left him there most likely to bleed to death. Plato took care of the wound and it wasn't bleeding anymore, but it was still big and deep. Any other close encounter could cause some bad damage. He also hoped it didn't get infected. "Macavity is coming." the cat said, approaching Plato.

"No need Titan, I'm here." Macavity interrupted from behind him.

"Macavity." Titan bowed his head. Plato couldn't help noticing that Titan had long, deep red scars across his body. His fur was a gold and black color, but the scars were incredibly noticeable.

"From now on we will be outdoors." Macavity ordered.

"But it is still raining and the land around us is flooding quickly." Titan replied.

"Exactly. If he can survive harsh conditions and my training, he will make an excellent assistant."

"Of course." Titan sided.

"I will not join you!" Plato cut in, spitting angrily at Macavity's paws.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." Macavity said happily.

"Why did you bring me here?" Plato asked.

"Someone close to me wanted to get rid of you, so I thought I might as well use you to my advantage when I did."

"Misto?" Plato hissed.

"No. He has nothing to do with this!" Macavity snarled.

"He is the only one I know connected to you beside Victoria and I know he never liked me."

"I would do anything for my son and perhaps my daughter. I know you are ruining both their lives."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Victoria is a major part of my live and she doesn't love Misto or you."

"Really? She has inherited nothing from me?" Macavity asked in interest.

"Well she's easily annoyed and angered, but I think that just runs in the family." Plato replied.

Macavity smiled humorously. "You are stuck here until I kill you and this flood isn't going to last much longer. The rain is already lighting up."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Misto's point of view**_

The rain had finally stopped, but the junkyard was still filled with water. The water was about seven to eight feet high. Misto reluctantly approached the other cats. They were all still sitting on the platform where Pounce's chair was hung. He was prepared for them to tear him to shreds, especially when Etcetera noticed him and her fur bristled. "You!" Tumble hissed, turning to him when he noticed Etcy's reaction.

"I've done nothing," Misto snarled, preparing to defend himself.

"You have everything to do with Macavity attacking us!" Tumble replied harshly, not standing for Misto's ridiculous defense. .

"No I don't!"

"You're saying you didn't know about his plans?" Victoria asked calmly, ignoring Tumble's annoyed expression.

"Yes!"

"Then why don't I believe you!" Tumble snapped, and Etcy nodded in agreement.

"I didn't, but that's your problem if you don't believe the truth!" Misto snarled, getting fed up with the interrogation.

"I wish we could believe Misto, but evidence points in the other direction" Jemima said calmly, not wanting to get into confrontation. Victoria nodded in agreement, and Etcy and Tumble looked at them as if they had lost their minds.

"What evidence?" Misto asked in bewilderment.

"When Macavity attacked Pounce he told him he was going to kill him no matter what you said!" Tumble spat, interested in what Misto would have to say.

"Fine! Macavity came to me and asked if I would help him attack you, but I refused!" Misto lied, rather impressed that he has made it this far without being found out.

"Then why didn't you help us if you knew he was going to attack?"

"He threatened that he would kill you all if I interfered. I didn't know what his intentions were!"

"Fine. I believe you. For now." Tumble said, giving up. Etcetera nodded reluctantly, but she didn't seem convinced. Victoria and Jemima didn't say anything at all and Pounce hadn't said a word. He didn't even look at any of the cats the whole time they were arguing, he just looked of bitterly into the distance.

. . .

_**Pouncival's point of view**_

Pouncival didn't trust Misto at all and did not believe a word he had said. The only thing he believed was that Misto didn't want anyone to get hurt, but that was no excuse. Plato's gone and he and Tumble were almost killed. Jemima, Victoria, and Etcetera could have been hurt. Even though the rain had stopped, the floodwater did not seem like it was going anywhere anytime soon. The junkyard was going to remain seven to eight feet underwater for quite a while. Misto still ventured off, claiming he's going to collect food. The rest of them hunted for whatever they could find, but without much prevail. Pounce felt sore all over and was coughing a lot from taking in so much water. He didn't really care about the hurt at the moment. He cared about getting the truth out of Misto. He wasn't going to let him get away so easily. He was lying. Pounce followed Misto well away from the other cats. They were on the other side of the junkyard. He knew Misto won't admit anything in front of the rest of the cats, so he hopes to do it private. "Misto!" Pounce hissed at the tuxedo cat, who was digging through some junk for any hiding mice.

"Pounce, what are you doing here?"

"I want the truth!" Pounce spat.

"I believe I told you the truth." Misto replied calmly, not turning to look at him.

"I believe you didn't."

"Well, if you won't believe the truth I'm sorry." Misto sighed, cocking his head towards him for minute.

"You planned this!" Pounce hissed, fed up with all the lying.

"Excuse me?" Misto snapped, finally turning to face Pounce. His fur was bristling and his claws were unsheathed, but Pounce didn't care. Pounce wasn't afraid of Misto.

"Kidnapping Plato, leaving Victoria unharmed, and preventing Tumble and I from helping. It was all your idea! Macavity just helped out!"

"I had nothing do with it!" Misto insisted, his eyes burned with hatred.

"You just want to keep Plato and Victoria from being together, but they are and nothing is going to change that!"

"I don't care about that." Misto mumbled, sheathing his claws.

"She doesn't love you!" Pounce shouted, and Misto turned his head.

"I had nothing to do with it!" Misto whispered, stalking off. He felt Pounce's hard gaze pound against his back as he walked swiftly away.

. . .

_**Misto's point of view**_

_Dad, you messed up! He's on to me! I was just starting to gain they're trust! _

"Mistoffelees." Macavity said, interrupting Misto's thoughts.

"Dad, we have big problems!" Misto whined pathetically.

"What?" Macavity asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're on to me!"

"What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Dad, I think you need to disappear for a while. Or at least until they fully trust me again." Misto sighed, relieved that he had gotten the courage to say that.

"Course." Macavity stammered, but he didn't seem to like the thought. "But then what should I do with Plato?"

"It doesn't matter! As long as he never comes back!" Misto replied, as his body started to shake with nervousness.

"You don't have to worry." Macavity grinned, but Misto couldn't tell if that was because he was making fun of him or because he had a plan.

"Why?"

"Titan is watching him every moment I'm not around." Macavity said, but that didn't really answer his question.

"Right."

"I think I can use him to my advantage. He could become my accomplice."

"What if he won't do it?"

"Then he dies." Macavity replied, as if it was an obvious answer.

"I think he should die anyway!" Misto snarled, exploding with anger every time he even heard Plato's name.

"When this flood is over, he will have a better chance to get away. I explained to him that he will die when that moment comes, but now that I know he is powerful. . . I want to use him."

"If you insist on not killing him immediately, then be positive that he is loyal to you." Misto warned, knowing that Plato is clever enough to escape anything.

"If he doesn't side with me before the water goes down I will see to it personally that he is destroyed!" Macavity snarled, annoyed by his son's nervousness.

"Thanks dad."

"Your welcome. . . son."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Misto's point of view**_

Misto eventually joined to the other cats, but this time, to his relief, they weren't as hostile towards him. The water level had gone down by only a few inches, but it was still very deep. Pounce and Tumble never stopped watching him with evil eyes and mean looks. Victoria and Jemima welcomed him cheerfully and pleasantly, but Etcetera seemed unsure of her feelings and just stayed out of it. "Listen. I swear that I had nothing to do with Plato's kidnapping and the attack by Macavity." he began, but Pounce interrupted.

"Why should we believe you?" Pounce snapped, his fur bristling.

"Pounce!" Victoria scolded, flashing him a mean glare.

"What?"

"Then what's the story?" Tumble interrupted. He knew he was taking the safer way out by stopping Pounce and Victoria before their argument turned into World War III.

"Macavity came to me and told me he wanted to make it up to Victoria and I for missing out on our kitten hood." Misto explained, "And of course I didn't side with him so he decided to take his anger out on you guys."

"Doesn't seem very reasonable." Pounce hissed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you get it? He attacked you and Tumble so Victoria and I would have no one left to turn to when he came. He never got the chance to hurt Jemima or Etcy!" Misto spat, becoming fed up with Pounce and Tumble's harshness.

"What about Plato?" Tumble asked calmly.

"He knew we would be vulnerable without him and he most likely wanted to use him for his own gain. Plato is really strong and would probably be of good help." Misto suggested.

"I guess it makes sense." Jemima commented, speaking specifically to Pouncival.

"Fine. I guess we'll have to trust you." Tumble sighed, but he didn't sound very convinced. Everyone seemed a lot nicer to Misto from that point on, but Pounce still glared on.

. . .

_**Pouncival's point of view**_

The cats sat around in a circle for quite some time, surrounded by a long silence. "We need to rescue Plato!" Tumble declared, breaking the silence.

"How? We don't even know if he is still alive!" Etcy said, sounding very uncertain.

"Well, we are going to find out!" Tumble snapped.

"What about the flooding?"

"The junkyard is like a bowl. Water fills up easily." Tumble said, "Outside, there is a wide open space water can't fill up as easily. It will have to be lower than a foot."

"Worth a try I guess." Pounce sighed, but he did not sound very enthusiastic.

"Only two or three of us should go." Jemima said, running her paw through Pounce's fur.

"How about Pouncival and I?" Etcy suggested, in the most cheerfulness they had heard all day.

"Why?" Tumble asked.

"Cause I want to go and Pounce is very good at knowing his way around in case we get lost."

. . .

_**Plato's point of view**_

Plato was lying barely conscious on the cold stone floor of Macavity's cave. He was waiting for his next test. He felt sore and numb and he wished he could fly home, or die during his next test if he couldn't. It doesn't matter if he dies, as long as Victoria and the others are safe. He felt Titan's paw collide with his ribs, snapping him into full consciousness. "Get up!" Titan ordered, kicking him again. Plato slowly got up, rubbing his ribs.

"Let me guess, another test?"

"Your last, to be exact." Titan said with an evil grin.

"Must be dangerous if it is to be my last." Plato replied lazily, rubbing his eyes.

"You'll surely be killed this time."

"What's the task?" Plato asked, not showing a care.

"You'll face a dog," Titan explained as his grin grew wider, "And if you kill it, you will officially take Macavity's side."

"If I don't?"

"You die."

"Why are you so sure I can be so easily killed?" Plato hissed, "I have survived all the other tasks."

"You have barely survived."

"But I have survived."

"Titan!" Plato heard Macavity hiss, "Is he ready?"

"Ready to die?" Titan asked happily.

"Not today!" Plato hissed, clawing Titan across the face. Titan cried out in pain, bringing his paw down onto Plato's shoulder. The old wound Titan inflicted on Plato's shoulder a few days ago had reopened and bled more then ever. Plato leapt onto Titan and pinned him down and he dug his claws into Titan's chest and tried to bite down onto his throat.

"If you kill me, Macavity will go after your pretty little girlfriend." Titan threatened.

"She's his daughter!" Plato replied, "It would take a lot more then killing you to make Macavity hurt her!"

"Bring it on." Titan snarled, knocking Plato over. Plato rolled over to face Titan, who dug his sharp claws into his leg. The pain was unbearable, but Plato's anger was explosive. Plato slammed his torso into Titan's side, driving him into a wall. Titan gasped, sliding down onto the floor. Plato leaned over him and noticed he was still breathing. Plato knew all the noise would attract the unfriendly and he headed toward the entrance of the long, dark cave. He stood in the entrance, looking around. No one around, but that didn't mean Macavity wasn't lurking nearby. When Macavity called to Titan before, he seemed close.

"Titan!" he heard Macavity hiss impatiently and he knew he was indeed close. The woodland surrounding the cave was at least half a foot underwater. The light outside blinded him since he was not use to such brightness after being trapped in the cave for so long. He was only allowed to leave the cave accompanied by Titan to complete a test. Plato carefully climbed down the steep rocks the cave was formed on. "Titan, what's wrong?" Macavity snarled again. Plato hurried until he reached the bottom of the rocks. He looked around for Macavity, who was nowhere in sight. Now the choice was to be made, fight Macavity and risk dying or run away and hope Macavity couldn't find him. The choice was finally his. Run!

Plato ran as fast as he could, splashing across the woodland. He kept running until he couldn't see the cave when he came to a stop. He looked back. There was no cave, no Titan, and best of all, no Macavity. He heard more splashing from the direction he came from and he knew they were following him. It was getting closer, but he had no time to run because they would catch up in time. He had to think fast. Many bushes and trees spread throughout the forest and hiding was the only solution now. He dove into a couple of large bushes that formed a thick undergrowth. The bushes were too thick to be seen through, but at least Plato would be well protected for now. He plucked a few leaves off form a small hole to peer through. He saw Macavity running through the water towards him, but it didn't seem like he noticed where he was hiding. Titan was following far behind and he appeared to be limping. Macavity stopped in front of the line of bushes Plato hid under. He was looking around frantically and up in the trees and Titan finally caught up and sat down, panting his heart out.

"What happened?" Macavity asked angrily.

"He caught me off guard." Titan explained between gasps, "I tried to fight him, but I failed!"

"We have to find him!" Macavity sighed.

"Where do you think he's going?"

"The junkyard, where else?" Macavity snapped, "That's were the others are."

"So we're going after him?" Titan complained and Macavity nodded. They stalked off into the distance, but Plato stayed under the bushes for a while to make sure they were gone. He stepped out from the bushes quietly. He had to put them off course of the junkyard. If Macavity and Titan reached the junkyard before he did, the other cats could be in trouble. Macavity would be especially angry if Plato was there waiting for him to take him back. Plato had to get home before Macavity and Titan got there first. The danger the other cats would be in is going to be bad if he failed. He would travel home and while he was at it, he would lead Macavity and Titan off track so he would have enough time to warn the others. The only problem was, Macavity knew his way around the woods and Plato didn't even now which direction would lead him home.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Pouncival's point of view**_

Pouncival and Etcetera said goodbye to the other cats and started off in search for Plato. The junkyard was well out of sight by the time they had walked for about a half an hour through the floodwater. "My fur is getting matted!" Etcy complained, repeatedly lifting her paws out of the water and trying to shake the water off.

"If we had elbows, we'd be up to them in water." Pounce said unhappily.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"I'm just going with my instincts." Pounce replied, but he didn't sound very convincing. "I'm trying to think, where would Macavity's lair be?"

"A cold, dark cave most likely." Etcy mumbled and Pounce nodded in agreement.

"Now really. Why did you suggest we go on this little mission?" Pounce asked, completely changing the subject.

"I know you know something," Etcy said in all seriousness.

There was a long silence before Pounce spoke. "What are you talking about?"

"Misto's lying isn't he?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Pounce, tell me the truth." Etcy mewed sternly.

"Yeah, he's lying." Pounce sighed.

"So he sent Macavity after us? That nosy son of a-"

"Etcy!" Pounce interrupted.

"Sorry! I just can't believe that he would ask are mortal enemy to attack us!"

"I don't think he had any idea what Macavity was planning. I especially don't think he wanted anyone to get hurt." Pounce confessed, but he honestly didn't know what he thought.

"All he cares about is Victoria."

"It is kind of gross how they're half siblings." Pounce said, scrunching his nose.

"Technically yes, but they have different moms and they grew up separated." Etcy pointed out.

"I guess." Pounce mumbled, but he didn't really care that much.

"And he never liked Plato. If he can't act like Victoria's mate, he'll act like her brother."

"Well, were going to find Plato and bring him home."

Etcy sighed nervously. "If there's anything left to find."

. . .

_**Plato's point of view**_

Plato decided that he couldn't follow directly behind Macavity. He would have to go farther around and hope that he could reach the junkyard first. He would have to stay on course and pray that he was going the right way. It was getting darker and Plato could not help thinking about how good it was to be a cat, for the sake of having night vision. The scary part was, a lot of creatures come out at night. Raccoons and foxes lurk around at night, while the humans let there dogs roam around off their chains, even though the forest was flooded. The forest he roamed through was thick with bushes, rocks, and trees.

One thing prayed on his mind the entire time, the fact that he was exhausted. He had been following Macavity for hours, and the old wound Titan had inflicted on him hurt like hell. He didn't think it could get much worse. He was tired, sore, and scared. The forest seemed to thicken and he ended up crawling through rough undergrowth, but the water made it harder to get through. The wound on his shoulder was killing him since it had been opened twice, but it was finally starting to scab over. Suddenly he snagged his shoulder against a sharp branch that came out of nowhere. He yowled furiously as the wound opened once again and bled.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he hissed loudly and collapsed in the water. He felt a sharp pain and then relief when the cold water collided with the freshly opened wound. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he knew he couldn't sleep on the flooded floor at the risk of drowning in his sleep or being attacked by some animal. He hulled himself up to his feet and proceeded up a tree nearby. He sat on lowest branch, but was still out of reach of any dog or other "predator". The urge to get home was the last thing he thought about before sleep over took him.

. . .

**YOU CAN SKIP THIS PART IF YOU UNDERSTAND THE STORY AND CAN REMEMBER WHAT HAS BEEN HAPPENING!**

**Author's Note: Just a quick refresher in case you don't understand anything!**

_Alrighty, so the storm has flooded the junkyard and the cats are trapped but they will not leave. _

_Macavity and Misto have been working together because Misto wants to be with Victoria but Plato is in the way._

_Macavity attacks the cats and kidnaps Plato and almost kills Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. _

_The cats suspect Misto of having to do with Macavity's attack._

_Misto suggests that he and Macavity don't meet for a while until he gains the other cats' trust._

_Macavity plans on turning Plato into his servant by putting him through several tests. _

_Plato escapes from Macavity's lair and runs into the woods. _

_Macavity and his partner Titan decide to go after Plato by going back to the junkyard because they think he is going back. Plato hears their plan and heads off to try to beat them to the junkyard to warn the others._

_Back at the junkyard the other cats plan to rescue Plato (they don't know he's escaped). Pouncival and Etcetera head out to find him. _

**ALRIGHT, CONTINUE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**I JUST WANTED TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING IN CASE ANYONE HAD ANY QUESTIONS, SO DON'T BE ANNOYED OR ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO READ IT!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Jemima's point of view**_

So many thoughts raced through Jemima's head, but all she could think about was the hope that Plato was ok and that he, Pouncival, and Etcetera would get home safe and sound. She also could not help wondering what to do about Victoria and Misto. Only Jemima, Tumblebrutus, Victoria, and Misto were left in the junkyard and Victoria was with Misto anytime she wasn't with Jemima. Misto was defiantly trying to use Plato's absence to his advantage. Tumble decided to go on a hunt, leaving Jemima alone while Victoria and Misto went on a walk. Jemima decided it was her turn to take on Pouncival's usual snooping around. Besides, she was bored and the thought of those two alone drove her crazy. Jemima found them sitting together, eating some freshly caught mice. It seemed rather insulting that since food was scarce, they didn't invite Jemima and Tumble to share the meal. At that time, Tumble was off in a desperate search for food.

"Misto, don't you think we should have told the others we found food?" Victoria asked, much to Jemima's approval that at least she cared.

"Tumble's a smart tom and he could easily find himself a full meal. He wouldn't want to share half, it wouldn't be enough." Misto lied, much to Jemima's anger. Even though Misto's lie angered Jemima, he did make a point about how Tumble would not share half a meal. He was too proud to share half of a meal he didn't catch.

"When is this flood going to end?" Victoria complained, changing the subject.

Misto shrugged his shoulders. "It is still several feet deep, but at least it stopped raining."

"It is scary to think about how Plato has been in the paws of Macavity, and that Pounce and Etcy are out there trying to rescue him."

"I can't help thinking that we sent them on a wild goose chase. I think Macavity is true to his word when it comes to his business." Misto insisted, but Victoria did seem convinced.

"So, you want to give up hope that Plato is evil? Or dead?" Victoria hissed, refusing to consider the idea of Plato being killed.

"You should never give up on him, but you should at least move on in case he doesn't come back!" Misto snapped, but Victoria didn't reply. "I'm going to go back to camp to check on Tumble and Jemima." he said calmly, getting up without another word.

"Don't bother." Jemima cut in. "I was just coming to check up on you guys. Uh, Misto, could I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." Misto mumbled awkwardly, cocking his head back toward Victoria. He followed Jemima back to camp and noticed that Tumble had not come back yet. "What's going on?"

"I am sick of playing the peace maker and trying to take your side!" Jemima began harshly. "Why the hell do you insist on getting closer to Victoria? Actually scratch that, why do you try to make her forget about Plato?"

"Jemima." he began calmly, but she cut him off.

"No, you are really desperate if you try to put on this act!"

"I can't help it Jemima!" he spat. "I tried to find a mate or someone who could take the place of the empty feeling I have but-"

"She really means that much to you?" Jemima asked, trying to calm herself down. She didn't realize how much it mattered to him.

Misto sighed, and stared at his paws awkwardly. "I have kind of lost any feelings I might have had for her, but I still don't think Plato is right for her."

"So you just want to protect her?"

"It might not have been that way at first, since I really wanted to be with her but-" he stuttered, trying to look for the right words. "Unfortunately, I've found that I will never be able to take Plato's place."

Jemima sighed, very unsure about how she felt about the whole thing. "I understand, but only as long as your only interest is to protect her!"

. . .

_**Misto's point of view**_

Once Jemima had left him, Misto began attacking himself with mixed feelings. _What the hell was I thinking? Victoria is my half sister or something and she will never love me like anything more than a brother. I just don't think Plato is the good choice for her. He always has to be courageous and he never thinks about how his actions could affect her. Now I've messed everything up by asking dad for help. My feelings towards her have to be no higher then that of a concerned brother, but I honestly hope that Plato has been prevented somehow from returning, even it means death. _

. . .

_**Etcetera's point of view**_

Pouncival and Etcetera had been walking for hours and they trailed unhappily through the paw deep water. Etcy sat down for a minute to scratch her shoulder and she heard Pounce gasp.

"Pounce?" she managed to say before Pounce grabbed her around the shoulder. He put his paw over her mouth and scooted behind the nearest tree, splashing water all over them. She pushed his paw away and escaped his grip. "What the he-"

"Ssshhhh!" Pounce interrupted and peeked out from around the trunk of the tree.

"What was that for?" she hissed, trying to dry off her fur.

"You're sitting in water! Why dry off?"

"Like I said, what was that for?" she snapped, ignoring his sarcasm. Pounce looked around the tree again, and then turned to face her.

"Macavity." He whispered nervously. Etcy scooted past him and peered around the tree, beginning to shake in fear. She saw Macavity and a gold and black tom cat heading right towards them.

"Crap!" she cursed quietly.

"It looks like they are heading to the junkyard." Pounce pointed out, peering around the tree again.

"That can't be good."

"Well, we'll have to stop them." Pounce said with a evil grin. "Let's give them a little greeting."

"What? No!"

"I'll handle it." He whispered, not turning to look at her. "We can't let them get to the junkyard."

"But Pounce!"

"Go to the top of the hill over there and hide." Pounce instructed, motioning to a large hill with his tail. The hill was covered with woodland and hundreds of large logs rested at the top of the hill.

"I can't leave you!"

"They're coming this way and we need to stop them!" he hissed, but Etcy shook her head and sat back on her haunches.

"No."

"Go to the hill and climb onto the logs." Pounce began frantically, not wanting to argue. "Get their attention and goad them towards you. When they get close, push on the logs so they will come down on top of them."

"What if you get hurt?"

"I'll stay clear of them. Besides, I've survived getting hit by a car. I'm indestructible." He said cheerfully, and somehow that persuaded Etcy to side with him.

. . .

_**Macavity's point of view**_

Macavity stopped in his tracks and glanced up at one of the cats he hated the most. Pouncival, otherwise known as stripes, the most annoying brat who never seems to die. "You!"

"Missed me?" Pouncival asked with a cheerful grin.

"You dirty little cockroach!"

"You evil son of a hamster." Pounce replied happily, but Macavity looked at him blankly.

"Hamster?"

"Well, this is a kid story so I can't say anything I could get arrested for."

"I am going to be so happy when finally kill you." Macavity hissed, glaring at Pounce with burning hatred. "But this time, I will make sure enough blood is spilled to make the water run red."

"Harsh." Pounce replied sarcastically.

"Hey boys!" Macavity heard Etcy shout.

"Titan, take care of her!" Macavity ordered and Titan nodded, jogging happily toward Etcy.

. . .

_**Pouncival's point of view**_

Pounce glanced nervously between Macavity to Etcetera. He was supposed to follow Titan and pursue Etcy! The plan won't work if Titan is crushed by the logs and Macavity is left unhurt.

"Hey Macavity!" Pounce shouted, thinking fast. "You want my blood? Come and spill it!" Pounce ran past Macavity towards Titan. He tackled Titan and turned to see Macavity running towards him. "Etcy! Push the logs!"

"You'll be crushed!"

"Just do it!" Pounce ordered, struggling to keep Titan in his grip. She glanced regretfully at the logs and pressed her paws up against them. The logs came crashing down the hill towards them and Pounce let go of Titan and ran toward Macavity. He glanced behind him and noticed that Titan wasn't there anymore. Logs crashed down on top of where Titan was lying and more logs approached Pounce. He caught up with Macavity and they both ran in separate directions, but the logs were on top of them in a matter of seconds. Pounce cried out in pain as the logs crashed down on top of him. He heard Macavity hiss nearby, but he couldn't see him. His back legs all the way up to his stomach were buried underneath the weight of the logs. He tried to escape, but he was stuck. If only to make matters worse, it was getting harder for him to breathe.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Etcetera's point of view**_

Etcy ran down the hill towards Pounce. "Etcy?" he asked.

"I'm here Pounce." She assured him. "I never should have pushed those logs down."

"Hey, it was my dumb idea." Pounce panted.

"C'mon, I got to get you out of here." She said. She thought over the ways she could try to get him out, but none of them seemed to work.

"I'm. . . not going to make it." He gasped.

"Don't say that." Etcy snarled. "You make it sound like you're dying."

Pounce looked up at her with tearful eyes. "It's getting harder to. . . breathe. And I can't feel. . . my legs." He gasped.

"Your just shocked." She concluded. She noticed Macavity in the corner of her eye. He was trying to dig himself out from underneath the logs.

"Get back. . . to the. . . junkyard. Warn the other cats. . . Macavity cannot make it there before you." Pounce said.

"I can't leave you. Last time I did. . . this happened."

"I'll be ok." He whispered. "I'll try to hang on until you get help."

He slowly closed his eyes and put his head down in the water. "Pounce?" she replied. She lightly tapped his head and shook his shoulders. "Don't die, please don't die!"

He didn't respond. His breathing started to lighten. She hugged him and her tears stained his pelt; she prayed that he was just unconscious. His head was lying in the water; Etcy worried about the fact that he could drown himself in his sleep. She laid him down slowly and looked around. She got up and looked in the direction of the junkyard. She had to go back.

She didn't know what was scarier; that Pounce may be dead or that she has to travel back to the junkyard alone. She heard Macavity hiss in frustration. He was edging his way out from underneath the logs. She realized that he was almost out and she had to leave quickly before he could catch up.

She ran off in the direction of the junkyard. Life had just become so depressing. Pounce could be dead and she had to leave him there with Macavity. It was getting dark and she has to reach the junkyard before Macavity can catch up.

All she could think about was how bad things have become, and how hard it is going to be to try to fix it.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Pouncival's point of view**_

About an hour ago, Pouncival had woken up to the sound of thunder in the distance. He must have been unconscious for a few hours because it had already gotten dark. He had managed to pull himself out from underneath the logs that fell on him. His entire body trembled with exhaustion. He couldn't feel is back legs, it felt like they weren't even there. His vision started to blur and his breathing slowed.

Pounce felt a cold raindrop hit his nose. He slowly lifted his head up to the sky. He couldn't tell, but a bright light flashed across the sky. It must have been lightning. A loud boom of thunder sounded with another light flash of lightning following.

"It was a damn storm that started all this." He murmured to himself. He dug his claws into the ground and pushed with all his might. He barely moved a foot forward from where he was. He gave up and turned on his side. "If this is where I'm going to die, I might as well be comfortable."

He closed and eyes and thought back to his favorite past times. Spending time with Jemima, playing with his brother, and even getting lost with Victoria. To think, he thought Macavity couldn't kill him; he tried to drown him, trick him into getting hit by a car, and he always came back on top. Now he tried to trick Macavity, and ended up only hurting himself.

Rain began to fall harder and splashed against the flooded land. Little waves formed and pushed against Pounce's body. "Sitting in water is not a good idea if there is lightning!"

Macavity escaped from the logs around the time Pounce had woken up. Titan had also managed to survive, Pounce wasn't even sure if he had been caught under the logs in the first place. He tried to stay out of sight of them and they ran off in Etcy's direction.

"Pounce!" he heard a familiar voice call. He lifted his head up glanced around. Everything was getting blurrier, but he saw a little brown and white dot padding toward him. Then he realized who it must be.

"Plato?" he coughed. Plato leaned down next to him and helped him lie up.

"Pounce, What happened?" Plato asked. Pounce quickly went over the past few days leading up to his run in with Macavity. "That's it, I have to get you home."

"No, you have to. . . get home." Pounce gasped. He pushed Plato's paws away and lied back down.

"I can't leave y-"

"Save it!" Pounce interrupted. "I don't have a lot of time if I don't get help."

"I'm trying to help you Pounce." Plato hissed.

"You need to get home. . . and protect the. . . other cats from Macavity!" Pounce sighed. "Once you take. . . care of Macavity, come back for me. If you're to late, then you're. . . to late!"

"You're my brother Pounce, I can't loose you."

"Plato. My mate, your brother, and your mate are all. . . sitting around in the junkyard (which is probably flooding again). They don't know that. . . danger is coming. If you wait here with me, I will probably. . . die and you will return to the junkyard and find everyone else dead."

"What are you saying?" Plato snarled, though tears raced down his face.

"You don't want to waste time here with me, when you could be saving more lives. . . back home." Pounce finished. He coughed loudly and took a deep breath.

"Pounce? You ok?" Plato placed his paw on his shoulder. Pounce shook his head and scrunched his nose in pain. His breathing became hoarse and his stomach trembled every time he breathed in.

"Hey. . . Plato."

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Pounce sniffled as tears dampened his fur.

"Yeah." Plato stuttered.

"I always wanted to spend the rest of. . . my life with. . . Jemima. I wanted to grow old and have. . . kittens. Now. . . I won't be able to have that. . . chance."

"Stop it Pounce." Plato interrupted, but Pounce continued.

"Do that. . . for me. You and Tumble spend the rest of your live with the ones you. . . love. Raise a family and tell your kids. . . about me. Please tell Jemima I love her, and I tried to protect her."

"I won't because you aren't going to die here!"

"Then leave now so you can get back here. . . fast." Pounce gave in. Plato stood up and placed his tail on Pounce's shoulder.

"I'll be back soon Pounce, hold on." He assured him. Pounce watched as his brother's blurry figure padded off into the distance. Pounce closed his eyes again and took a deep breath.

"Goodnight brother, I just hope it won't be forever." he whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Plato's point of view**_

Plato ran as fast as he could until he saw the outline of the junkyard appear in front of him. He splashed through the paw-deep water and heard a roar of thunder, followed by bright flashes of lightning. As he approached the junkyard walls, rain pelted down on him from the dark sky. He began climbing the high walls until he reached the top. He looked down on the junkyard in fear. He saw Victoria and Misto sitting together on the hood of the car, while Tumble seemed to be hunting. Etcetera was talking to Tumble, hopefully warning him about Macavity. Jemima seemed to be resting near Pouncival's chair. They were all on the other side of the junkyard from where he was standing. The water had gone down to about three feet, but the promising rain was sure to make it higher.

Plato slowly climbed down the junkyard wall until he reached a stable platform. He carefully walked around the perimeter of the junkyard; everything was slippery and unstable under his paws. More water began to fill up the junkyard once again, thanks to the hard rain pouring down.

He had gotten close enough that he could almost tell what the other cats were saying. He prepared to surprise them with his return, but something horrible entered his gaze. It was the dark figure that could only belong to one cat, Macavity. Plato didn't make it in time. Pounce was right; he should have tried to make it sooner.

Macavity jumped down in front of Tumble, making him back into Etcetera. Victoria and Misto got up, and Misto stepped in front of her. "My dear friends, I believe you have something I want." Macavity said.

"What are you talking about? You already killed Plato and Pouncival, how much more do you want to take?" Tumble snarled.

"He's not here?" Macavity asked, truly confused. "Where else could he go?"

"Care to make some sense?" Etcetera interrupted rudely.

"Your brother escaped from my grasp. And I know he has returned here."

"We haven't seen Plato since you took him!" Jemima cut in, jumping down behind him.

"Well I want him back and since you guys claim to not know where he is, I have no reason to let you live. I could continue my search and be sure that you will not be there to in my way again. You know I never make an appearance without causing a catastrophe anyway." Macavity insisted. "And it will be a pleasure killing the last brother of the three first." He unsheathed his claws and stepped toward Tumble.

"No." Plato said, jumping down in front of Macavity. "You have to deal with me too."

"You survived." Macavity muttered. Macavity pursued on Plato, crashing down on his back. He dug his claws into his flank and struggled to get a hold on Plato's neck. Tumble proceeded to try to throw Macavity off of Plato.

Lightning clashed overhead and waves began to form in the flooded water. Rain began pouring down harder, making it complicated to stay balanced. Plato felt his paws cave in beneath him, sending him down into the water. Macavity released his grip on Plato and managed to grasp onto the car hood before falling into the water. Plato gasped for air and swam against the harsh waves to back to land, but he kept getting swept farther away.

Macavity managed to stand up before Tumble charged at him. Macavity reared up on his hind legs, beating down onto Tumble's head. Macavity grasped Tumble's scruff in his paws and threw him against the wall. Tumble hit the wall hard, making his body go limp. Etcetera ran towards Macavity, digging her claws into his back. He hissed violently and bit down hard onto her front left leg. Etcy tried to free herself, but she was locked in.

Lightning hit the wall, just over Tumble's head, surprising Macavity. He released his grip on Etcy and backed away from the wall. Lightning hit the ground near where Misto and Victoria were standing. Another hit the floor near the water. "Plato, get out of the water!" Jemima shouted.

Plato struggled to swim toward them. He was getting closer to them, but not close enough; one strike on the water would most likely kill him. "Plato, over here!" Victoria stood at the edge of the water, encouraging him to swim toward her. Misto scooted in front of her, making her step back from the water. Plato could not believe it, was Misto really that jealous to want Plato to die?

Determination flooded through Plato, making him swim faster. He approached where Victoria and Misto were standing. Victoria shoved Misto to the side to Plato up. Plato stood up beside her and kissed her on the head, much to Misto's dislike. Plato smirked, but then his mind turned back toward Macavity. He looked around for him and noticed him facing Etcetera. Plato had to admit, she was one of the bravest cats he knew.

Plato padded up beside her and faced Macavity. She stepped back behind him and smiled; Plato gave her a confused look. "If Macavity is going to be stopped, you are the one who should do it. Your family has been torn apart because of them, they deserve justice." She explained.

"You actually think you can defeat me?" Macavity chuckled.

"I know I can." Plato replied.

"Good, the more the pride you have, the more I will enjoy ripping it out of you." Macavity lunged at him, claws outstretched. Plato ducked and rolled under Macavity's body, raking his stomach with his claws. This surprised Macavity, sending him crashing down to the floor. Plato got up and sprang on him, but Macavity was too quick. Macavity raked his claws across Plato's chest and slammed his front paw down on his head. Plato felt like his jaw broke as his chin collided roughly with the ground. He glanced up and saw Macavity preparing to claw him. Plato rolled over far enough away before Macavity tried to deliver his blow.

Plato noticed Macavity's mistake; he used to much strength to deliver that blow, when he missed it will cause him to fall forward, giving Plato the advantage to give the winning blow. Macavity did exactly what Plato interpreted, collapsing forward on the ground. Plato quickly sprang at Macavity, before he had a chance to react. Plato landed beside him and put his claws up to his face.

"Now you will know the pain you put me through." Plato muttered in Macavity's ear. Plato dug his claws into Macavity's side, making the tom cry out in pain. "How does that feel?" Plato asked, digging his claws even further into Macavity's side.

"I never thought you would have the strength to kill." Macavity gasped in pain. Plato's eyes widened in thought. Macavity was right, he had never killed before. Plato ripped his claws out of Macavity's side, causing Macavity to cry out even harder.

"You're right, I don't have the strength to kill. I know what it does to cats. It turns them into evil, lonely, bloodthirsty morons." Plato said. "Like you."

_**Macavity's point of view**_

Macavity's eyes widened in hurt; he sat there in silence and look down at his paws. He noticed his own blood swirling up next to his paws. He could not help feeling that the boy had actually revealed the truth. He was very lonely, and he had done many evil things. That's how this all started; Macavity wanted to get close to Misto, his son, so maybe the emptiness go away. He really did feel awful about killing the boys' mother and sister all those months ago.

Macavity slowly stood up, his body was starting to numb around his fresh wound. "You are a wise boy." He told Plato. "I hope this won't be the last time I see you, but you have won this battle and it may be my last."

"Yes, this battle is over. And for once, your have lost." Plato replied plainly.

_**Plato's point of view**_

"Believe me boy, if I die, you will make history as the tom who defeated the most evil cat in the world. But if I live, I will be happy to return for a rematch." Macavity said, starting to slowly climb up the junkyard wall.

"I'll be waiting." Plato answered, watching Macavity escape. Plato could honestly not kill, it was against what he believed in. Many of his loved ones were lost to that cat, but Plato could not finish him off. He didn't want to be a murderer.

Before he knew it, Macavity was gone. Plato was almost positive that he would be back again some day. He noticed that Tumble was beginning to wake, and Etcetera pushed past Plato and leaned down next to him. Tumble opened his eyes and Etcy helped in sit up. "Where's Macavity?" Tumble gasped.

"Gone." Plato muttered. Plato explained everything that had just happened during his battle with Macavity and the aftermath up to Macavity's escape.

"You let him go!" Etcy asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"I'm not a murderer! I couldn't do it!" Plato defended. A few minutes later Misto, Victoria, and Jemima joined them. Plato explained the whole story again to them and they were just as shocked as Etcetera. Plato explained his defense once again and they clamed down a little. Misto seemed very relieved that Macavity was able to escape.

"He will most likely return someday, but until then, let's just enjoy our time in peace." Tumble suggested happily.

"Wait. . . Pouncival!" Jemima shouted. "We have to find him!"

"Me Tumble, and Victoria should stay here." Misto suggested.

"Why me?" Tumble snarled.

"You were just knocked out." Misto hissed. "You should take it easy. Me and Victoria could stay here and take care of you. And this way, there will be three cats going to find Pouncival and three who stay behind."

"Fine." Tumble mumbled.

"Let's go." Plato told Jemima and Etcetera. They quickly climbed up the junkyard wall and over the top. They reached the bottom of the junkyard and raced through the flooded forest. The water was almost up to their chests, slowing them down as they struggled to run through the water.

"We're coming Pounce!" Jemima shouted over the roar of the continuous thunder.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Plato's point of view**_

The rain was making it hard to see, and the water was making it hard to run. The only thing that Plato could think of was how badly he wanted to find his brother. He couldn't tell between the raindrops and his tears, he felt miserable. Pouncival could be dead or alive, and last time he saw him the odds didn't look good. He wasn't even sure where he was going; the forest looks the same in every direction, and he could barely see past his own nose.

They came to a clearing beneath a large hill; it looked familiar to where Pounce was seen last. Plato came to a stop, but Jemima must not have seen him. She smashed into him and he fell face forward into the water. Etcetera didn't notice either and before she could stop herself, she slammed into Jemima and flew over her, landing in front of Plato. They all scrambled back up to their paws and Plato noticed the pile of logs from when he found Pounce.

Plato rushed over to the logs and searched for any trace of Pounce. He noticed a striped tail lying out from around the corner. "Guys!" he called, padding toward the corner. He came around the corner and saw Pouncival's soaked body; Jemima and Etcetera came up behind him.

"Pounce." Jemima leaned down next to him and pressed her nose into his fur. Plato grabbed Pounce's tail in his mouth and tugged on it.

"Come on Pounce, wake up." Plato hissed, tugging at Pounce's tail some more. Etcetera nudged Pounce's head, but he didn't move. They kept poking at Pounce's limp body, but he didn't make a move or sound.

"I can't tell if he's breathing." Etcy said, putting an ear up to Pounce's heart.

"Pounce. . . please." Plato begged, hugging Pounce's body. Jemima put her head on Plato's shoulder and Etcetera leaned up against her. They didn't know how they could tell all the other cats that Pounce was dead; it seemed like all they could do know was cry.

"What should we do now?" Jemima sniffled, trying to wipe her eyes.

"We should go find the other cats and have a vigil for him." Etcy suggested. Plato and Jemima nodded and slowly got up. They began slowly back down the trail they came from, hanging their heads in grief. The pain is too much to bear when you think about how the one you love won't be coming back. Pouncival always seemed like the cat that could never die.

"I never liked vigils, they always seemed so depressing." Someone said. Jemima pricked her ears and glanced at Etcy.

"You didn't say that?" Jemima asked.

"I didn't say that." Etcy said, looking at Plato. "Did you say that?"

"I didn't say that." Plato responded. They all stopped walking and looked at each other with confused looks.

"Death doesn't seem to pleasant either. It is so painful and scary." Someone interrupted again.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Jemima, Etcy, and Plato said together, turning around. They saw Pouncival, struggling to stay standing behind them.

"I'm not the only seeing this." Plato asked in disbelief.

"Your not the only one seeing this." Etcy and Jemima replied together.

"No, you're all seeing this." Pounce panted, collapsing on the ground.

"POUNCIVAL!" Plato ran up to him, hugging him. Jemima and Etcetera joined in, tackling Pounce.

"Having a hard time breathing, to weak to stand." Pounce gasped. Plato helped him up and they all joined in to hug him.

"I thought I lost you little brother." Plato said.

"You have to stop with these daredevil schemes." Etcy added.

"Well, I cheat death every time, so I think I will continue scheming for the rest of my life." Pounce replied happily, as they helped him up and slowly headed home.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Plato's point of view**_

Plato, Jemima, and Etcetera returned home with Pouncival a few minutes ago. Jemima set Pounce down to tend to his wounds while Etcy helped Victoria with Tumble. The rain had begun to lighten and the clouds started to roll away. For the first time in days, they could actually see the sun start to shine through the clouds.

Plato noticed that Misto was gone, not that he was ever here most of the time. Plato had a good idea where he was. He walked along the junkyard border all the way to the other side of the junkyard. He found Misto trying to climb over the wall. He must be going to see if Macavity's ok.

"I know you're going to find him." Plato said, getting Misto's attention. Misto sighed and turned to Plato, jumping down in front of him.

"He's my dad." Misto whispered.

"I get it. I'm not here to rat you out."

"Then why are you here?" Misto asked.

"To talk about some tings we have to settle." Plato said firmly.

"We have nothing to talk about." Misto mumbled, turning away from Plato to the wall.

"I want to make some things clear to you so I don't have to put up with your crap anymore!" Plato demanded, before Misto could leave. Misto turned back towards him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, put me out of my misery."

"First off, why did you try to stop Victoria from helping me out of the water?" Plato questioned harshly.

"I wasn't doing it to hurt you, I did it to protect her." Misto defended. "We don't need to cats struck by lightning."

"Whatever." Plato said. "Second, why didn't you join in the fighting whenever Macavity attacked us?"

"He's my father! And I wanted to protect the queens." Misto replied. Plato rolled is eyes in annoyance; he was sick of stupid answers.

"Now on to the things I want to make clear." Plato changed the subject, seeing how Misto was getting heated.

"WHAT!" Misto hissed, sitting back on his haunches.

"Get over it!" Plato snarled. "Get over the fact that Victoria is with me and not you!"

"I don't care for her so much that way anymore. I care more as a brother than a crush." Misto said.

"Really?" Plato replied sarcastically. "Why's that?"

"Cause you always get yourself into bad situations that causes her to worry about you constantly. She shouldn't have to worry so much."

"Most of those situations are caused by your father!" Plato snapped.

"I don't think you're the right tom for her." Misto replied. "But I can't change that and I'm done trying."

"Finally, I care about Victoria more than anyone else in the world, I can assure you."

"Sure, just don't do anything that would change that theory." Misto warned.

"Well you know I care about her so why don't you go start a love triangle with someone else?" Plato said. "Rumpleteazer is a cute cat, why don't you go fight with Mungojerrie over her!"

"You don't get it, how hard it is to find a mate. You and Victoria were meant to be, I haven't been so lucky. I don't have a mother and I can't see my father unless it's in secret." Misto confessed. "I am known as the son of a killer. I don't have anyone to talk to about personal stuff and it hurts."

"You really are alone in this world." Plato realized, sitting next to Misto. "Actually your not entirely alone. You have cats like me, Jemima, and Tumble to talk to about stuff."

"You would treat me like a friend?" Misto asked. "After all that has happened to you that I had to do with?"

"Yeah, you'll find that I am the forgiving and understanding type." Plato stated. "Sometimes when I'm mad at you, I forget how hard you've had it."

"Thanks."

"I have been blessed with a caring father and brothers. And I had a sweet mother and sister."

"That my father killed." Misto interrupted.

"Yes, but you have to understand that that was his sin, not yours. You can't pick your family and you can't let them control who you are." Plato stood up.

"Good point." Misto said, standing up.

"You should probably go find Macavity." Plato suggested, a bit of unhappiness in his voice.

"Yeah." Misto turned away from him, beginning to climb back up the wall. Plato watched him until he disappeared and began back to the other side of the junkyard.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

_**Pouncival's point of view**_

The sun was shining brightly in the light blue sky. The clouds had rolled away and the forest was dry again. The water that filled up the junkyard had gone down almost all the way, more rushing out by the minute. Alonzo and Admetus returned to the junkyard with news that the other cats would be returning soon. Jemima and Pouncival sat on Pouncival's chair, looking over the junkyard. Etcetera and Tumble splashed through the remaining water, getting as wet as possible. Plato and Victoria sat on the car hood, talking about everything that had happened over the course of the flood.

Misto decided to go out hunting with Alonzo and Admetus in the forest. Pouncival stood up on the chair and looked carefully at the sky. A clear beautiful bright rainbow ran over the blue sky. Pounce smirked and Jemima stood up next to him. All the cats turned to see the rainbow and stood up to embrace in its beauty. Warmth filled their hearts, pushing out all the stress from previous events. Pounce smirked as Jemima leaned into his side, putting her head on his shoulder.

"THE FLOOD IS OVER!" Pounce yelled over the junkyard, followed by the happy cries of the cats below.


	16. Final Words And Thanks

**PLEASE READ THIS! IT IS IMPORTANT!**

* * *

Well my good readers, this story is over. It is rather sad, for me at least. I want to thank all of you for reading and giving me such kind reviews.

**

* * *

**

**I would especially like to thank:**

**Iamtwilight**

**Scary wolf 27**

**Victoria/Victoria**

**PlatoFan21**

**Lauren/Etcetera**

**Lady Jemima**

**Leopardpower**

**Amanda/Jemima

* * *

**

**This note is in honor of every single person who red and reviewed this story, author's and non author's alike. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. I will try to make all my stories as good as this one, but this was my most popular story and I am truly thankful.

* * *

**

**And so I close this story with these final words, THE END. **


End file.
